La mudanza
by ScarletSwordman
Summary: Trate de crear un momento tierno CandyxPriya, no estoy segura de haberlo logrado, pero en fin...


Candy había tenido un día caótico haciendo malabares entre el café y el estudio, y los problemas de sus amigos, pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando llegó a su habitación donde la esperaba su "simpática" compañera de cuarto. Ya había tenido suficiente de sus quejas, sin mencionar de cómo se había robado el crédito de su idea para la fiesta de la universidad (aunque en realidad fue de Nina), por eso cuando volvió por enésima vez a criticarla por no haber organizado su escritorio como si fuera una especie de pseudo madrastra malvada había estallado de cólera, sin pensarlo demasiado y en el calor del momento abrió su placard, tomo un par de cajas y se dispuso a guardar todas sus cosas ante la mirada atónita de Yeleen. Si bien no era raro que tuvieran sus disputas lo que debía haberla sorprendido fue el silencio de Candy y él como parecía dispuesta a largarse de la habitación. "Buena suerte hablando con el responsable administrativo, y lo digo de verdad yo también voy a beneficiarme de que te vayas al fin" Le había dicho sonriendo antes de salir del cuarto dando un portazo.

De nuevo sola en la habitación Candy soltó un suspiro cansado. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No podía conseguir un lugar así de la nada, guardo sus cosas más importantes y dejo lo que iba a usar en el día en caso de que no consiguiera nada, cuando recordó la conversación que había tenido con Priya hace tiempo. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido, tal vez podrían hacer un arreglo interno y mudarse con ella… al recordar el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior se sonrojo profusamente, sin duda ese sueño la había desestabilizado siempre pensó en Priya como una amiga, pero últimamente se estaban acercando cada vez más y ella podía sentir que su admiración por ella se estaba transformando en algo más… sacudiendo la cabeza desecho sus pensamientos, ya tendría tiempo de pensar en eso, por el momento necesitaba solucionar el problema que se traía entre manos. Tomo su celular y le envió un sms a Priya. "Hey Priya ¿Puedes verme en el parque si tienes un momento libre? Necesito tu ayuda… de nuevo" sorprendentemente tuvo su respuesta a los pocos minutos. "Hey! Si, por supuesto! me preocupas un poco, pero sabes que estaré para ti, solo dame una hora" al leer la respuesta una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Candy, Priya siempre estaba cuando la necesitaba.

Cuando llego al parque busco un lugar donde sentarse a esperar a su amiga, espero unos minutos y se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado cuando volvió a la ciudad, sin duda los cambios fueron muchos, si bien se volvió a reencontrar con sus mejores amigos sintió que algo faltaba como en la época de instituto, estaba feliz de volver a verlos sin duda, pero las insistentes bromas y quedadas "casuales" con su compañero de trabajo ya la estaban cansando, ya era adulta, no estaban en el instituto y no necesitaba que sus amigos se encargaran de su vida amorosa, también el mal trato en su trabajo por su jefa pensando que estaba enamorada de Hyun, su atraso en la tesis y los comentarios mordaces de Yeleen no ayudaban en nada a que se relajara "Al menos Amber ya no la toma conmigo" pensó suspirando. Tan perdida estaba que cuando sintió que una mano se posó en su hombro, saltó del susto de su asiento.

"¡Hola! Lamento asustarte, no fue mi intención" había dicho con una expresión de disculpa. "Oh Priya! estoy empezando a creer que el apodo que Castiel te dio es cierto, de verdad eres una ninja" dijo candy riendo. "Bueno, tengo mis trucos" Respondió sonriendo. "Entonces… ¿Qué te está molestando?" pregunto tomando una de sus manos suavemente frunciendo un poco el ceño en preocupación. Candy respondió con un apretón y desvió un poco la mirada al sentir el calor de la mano de la morena, brevemente le explico toda su situación hasta llegar a la escena en su habitación con Yeleen. "Bueno, por supuesto que hablaba en serio con mi propuesta, pero debes darme un tiempo para hablarlo con mi compañera, esto fue muy repentino y ella necesitará tiempo para empacar" había dicho. Ante esto Candy frunció el ceño en confusión "Espera Priya, estas dando por hecho que tu compañera estará de acuerdo…" "Lo estará, no te preocupes mis habilidades de abogada lo van a lograr" bromeo. "Hablando en serio me gustaría mucho tenerte como compañera, por mis estudios no puedo verte tanto como quisiera y este arreglo sería perfecto para mi también" terminó acariciando suavemente la mano en un gesto reconfortante y algo ¿Intimo? Seguro se lo estaba imaginando, Priya era muy expresiva siempre…

El tiempo pasó y regresaron juntas al campus no sin antes despedirse de la morena, la cual le había dado un beso en la mejilla y se había marchado con la promesa de hacerle saber cuando todo estaría listo.

Pasaron los días y finalmente Candy había tenido la respuesta que esperaba, la compañera de Priya había estado de acuerdo y el fin de semana se mudarian ambas. Al darle la noticia a Yeleen espero que por lo menos se alegrara por la noticia de no tener que soportarse más, pero lo que obtuvo en su lugar fue una respuesta desinteresada. Sin dudas nunca iba a entender a esa mujer.

Cuando el fin de semana llegó Candy ya tenía todo preparado, estaba emocionada sin dudas, nunca se cansaba de hablar con Priya y era cierto, ya que no se veían mucho se alegraba de verla siempre que regresara a la habitación. La morena se había presentado en el antiguo cuarto y se dispuso a ayudar a Candy con sus cosas, aunque no eran muchas había insistido en ayudarla de todas maneras argumentando que era lo que una compañera de cuarto debía hacer frente a Yeleen. Candy bajó la cabeza para esconder su sonrisa, estaba segura que lo había hecho apropósito. Una vez llegaron a la habitacion de Priya se dispusieron a vaciar las cajas, Candy había aprovechado a guardar la ropa en el armario mientras la morena revisaba la otra caja donde desafortunadamente había encontrado a Babitas. "Oh, no sabía que te gustaban las alpacas, es muy bonita" comentó con diversión tomando el peluche, "Fue una broma de mis padres, les pareció gracioso y creo que nostálgico que me llevara a mi peluche favorito de cuando era pequeña, fue todo un logro esconderla de Yeleen todo este tiempo" había explicado Candy. "Si se hubiera burlado de ti, creeme que le habría sacado las ganas" sonriendo ante la actitud protectora de su nueva compañera le contesto "Se que lo harías, me has ayudado mucho en nuestros años de instituto, pero no es necesario" - "Sé que no es necesario, pero quiero hacerlo" había dicho seria de repente acariciando la mejilla de Candy suavemente. "En fin, vamos a terminar con esa caja y luego podemos…" al ver que Priya se había quedado sin terminar su frase Candy se acercó para ver lo que la había dejado sin palabras. En sus manos y con una sonrisa dulce tenía la "obra de arte" que le había regalado en el instituto. Al parecer se había caído de dentro de uno de sus libros. "No puedo creer que aún lo conservarás, siempre pensé que era una broma que lo tenías en tu taquilla" dijo finalmente entre risas. Candy también sonrió y le contestó "Por supuesto que lo conserve, fue un regalo de mi nueva amiga, me pareció gracioso al principio tenerlo en mi taquilla, pero cuando no me quedó más elección que mudarme quería llevarme esto como un recuerdo tuyo, creí que no volveriamos a vernos. No esperaba volver a encontrarte cuando regresé ya que siempre estabas mudandote antes de conocernos…" Priya al escuchar esto la abrazo suavemente y le susurró "De verdad me alegra que lo conservaras y que regresaras a la ciudad, estos 4 años siempre te he recordado con mucho afecto y cuando Rosa me contó que regresarías me puse muy feliz."

Candy correspondió al abrazo de forma tardía debido a la sorpresiva muestra de cariño "¿De verdad? no imaginé que me tenías tanta estima…" Priya se alejó del abrazo y la miro a los ojos apasionadamente "No es solo estima, estaba enamorada de ti, solo me di cuenta cuando fue demasiado tarde, pero ahora tengo una nueva oportunidad…" decía mientras se acercaba a su rostro, noto como sus hermosos ojos claros se posaban en sus labios, parecía que el tiempo se había congelado por un momento, siempre creyó que eran puras ideas suyas, pero... ¿Podía ser? ¿Priya siempre sintió eso por ella? ¿Acaso ella sentía lo mismo? tenía que sentirlo, la forma en que sentía que su corazón iba a saltar de su pecho no eran solo nervios ¿No? De pronto fue sacada de su mundo cuando se encontró nuevamente con la mirada de Priya esta vez mirándola a los ojos "Candy… ¿Puedo?" Había preguntado, si bien Priya siempre fue muy segura de sí misma, quería estar segura que Candy también lo quería, la única respuesta que recibió fue un asentimiento por su parte. Priya cerró la brecha que las separaba uniendo sus labios en un dulce beso, al que Candy correspondió pasando sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Priya. No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado pero al momento de separarse Candy se había sonrojado y posó su mirada nuevamente en Priya "Bueno... esta si fue una mudanza interesante" Había bromeado abrazando nuevamente a Priya quien contestó lanzando una carcajada. Aún les quedaba un largo camino por descubrir pero al menos con Priya a su lado sentía que todo sería menos duro.


End file.
